


Remote Imaging

by Bright_Elen



Series: Celestial Mechanics [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, POV Cassian Andor, POV K-2SO, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: Just because Cassian's away doesn't mean he can't enjoy a night with Kay and Bodhi.





	Remote Imaging

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _I wish you would write a fic where cassian tells k2so to 'take care of bodhi' while he's away on a mission, and k2so is not one to disappoint. Would love to see developing k2so/bodhi or k2so/bodhi/cassian!_
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed by the ever-wonderful [misskatieleigh](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/). <3

Cassian’s latest solo mission brings him to the edges of Wild Space, and then it damages his ship’s hyperdrive. He’s forced to land at a remote Rebel outpost, with a bay only large enough for two ships at a time, one full doctor, and a kitchen instead of a mess hall. All of which is fine. He’d made do with less for many years before joining the Rebellion.

What isn’t fine is the long wait between completing his mission and seeing Bodhi and Kay. It’s been weeks, and every time he leaves without them it’s harder and harder to go without their companionship.

So, when he’s alone in the tiny guest bunk, checking his personal, multi-encrypted holonet account, it’s with joy that he discovers Kay’s holomessage. He’s surprised when he sees the length of it — nearly twenty minutes. Kay never sends messages that long.

Maybe it’s a memory? Kay’s shared those with Cassian before, whether to help with intelligence collection or to drive home a point about just how stupid Cassian’s choices were. With a bit of apprehension in his chest, Cassian triple-checks the lock on his door and activates the holoprojector.

Bodhi’s face appears, eyes screwed shut in pain or fear, mouth in an open grimace, breathing hard. Cassian leans forward instinctively, even though it’s just a recording. He hates seeing Bodhi in distress.

In the bottom left of the holo is a display of several metrics, three numbers one above the other. The lowest one holds steady while the other two decrease at different paces. In the other memories he’s shared with Cassian, Kay’s visual display has always been augmented in some way: potential ballistic vector overlays, highlighting of threatening people or items, odds of this or that outcome. This is the first time he’s seen these particular numbers displayed and Cassian wonders what they are.

“In, one, two. Out, one, two,” Kay’s voice says, tone steady. His hands are as gentle as always on Bodhi’s naked shoulders. (The thermoregulation in that part of Echo base must have broken again.) “In, one, two. Out, one, two.”

Bodhi works to follow Kay’s rhythm, and soon his breathing is something like normal. The top number finally settles, and Cassian realizes the readouts are Bodhi’s vitals: respiration rate, pulse, temperature. He’s always known that Kay must have something like this, given his close observation and analysis of Cassian’s physical needs, but it swells Cassian’s heart to see it himself.

“Good, Bodhi,” Kay says, and lets his hands fall away, Bodhi’s vitals disappearing from view. “Your respiration is back to a healthy rate. How are you feeling?”

Taking one last, deep breath, Bodhi opens his eyes. He looks wrung-out, but lucid and relatively calm. “Tired. Kriffing fed up with these nightmares.”

“They are troublesome,” Kay agrees, voice gentle. “You should try to sleep again.”

Bodhi groans and flops backwards onto the bed. “I wish I could.”

For a moment, Kay observes Bodhi. Probably he’s running simulations. “What do you find relaxing?”

“Hm,” Bodhi says, still staring at the ceiling. “I’m already exhausted, so going for a run or something wouldn’t work. Not that there’s much of anywhere to run, here,” he sighs. “Sedatives, though they wouldn’t wear off before I need to be up tomorrow. Watching soothing holos. Cloudbush tea, not that there will ever be any more of that,” he says, bitterly. Takes a breath. “Massage. Cassian and I have been doing that for each other most nights we’re together.”

Though he’s alone, Cassian blushes. Those massages wind up being foreplay half the time.

Kay nods. “Of that list, the massage has the best potential outcome.”

Bodhi sighs. “That would be lovely, but Cass isn’t here.”

“ _I’m_ offering,” Kay clarifies, and his tone is only slightly exasperated. He really does like Bodhi.

Bodhi pushes up on an elbow to look at Kay, half shy and half tender. “That...sounds nice, actually.”

Cassian’s breath hitches. He can’t believe he’s never thought of getting a massage from Kay.

They get the bottle of massage oil Bodhi keeps in his nightstand, and Bodhi lays face down on the bunk, sheet pushed down to his waist. Cassian can’t tell, but he thinks Bodhi might be naked, and the thought coils desire deep in his belly.

Kay coats his hands with the oil, pausing to observe its properties, the chemical makeup flashing across his field of vision before he dismisses the information and puts his huge hands on Bodhi’s back. He starts at the nape of Bodhi’s neck, large fingers surprisingly nimble, moving in slow spirals down his muscle groups. As he works, Bodhi sighs contentedly, tension bleeding out of him.

A pang of something like happiness and something like longing flashes in Cassian’s chest. He wants nothing more than to be with them both, but at the same time he knows they’ll take care of each other if something happens to him.

He loves them both so much.

Kay keeps going, motions larger and firmer on Bodhi’s back, careful and delicate with his hands. When he starts back down Bodhi’s spine, moving towards his lower back, Cassian notices that Bodhi’s breathing is no longer even. He’s biting his lip, and the numbers in the bottom left are rising, not falling.

“This is not having the desired effect,” Kay says, mildly perplexed.

Cassian’s mouth goes dry as Bodhi’s fingers curl into the sheets in a very familiar way. “Um. Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Sorry?” Kay says, confused. “Why would you— oh.” His gaze moves to Bodhi’s mouth, notes his widened pupils, the tension in his thighs. “You’re aroused.”

Cassian licks his lips. If this is going where he thinks it is, he’s going to have to do something very nice for his boyfriends when he gets back.

Bodhi shrugs awkwardly. “I guess I forgot to mention that it’s fifty-fifty whether the massages put me to sleep or…”

“Stimulate you,” Kay concludes, unbothered. “Do you and Cassian typically engage in sexual activity at that point?”

Cassian is starting to feel warm.

“Yeah,” Bodhi grins. Then his eyes go distant in what looks like a pleasant memory.

“Are you interested in sexual activity with me?” Kay asks. Cassian’s breath catches.

They’d all talked about it before, mostly as a hypothetical (though clearly it had just become practical); at the time it had surprised Cassian a little that he didn’t at all mind the idea of Kay and Bodhi taking pleasure and comfort from one another in his absence.

Bodhi’s eyes widen. “Yeah,” he says, faintly. Then he licks his lips and clears his throat. “Yeah,” he says again, louder. “Are you? Interested, that is.”

“Yes.” Kay’s thumb sweeps back and forth over Bodhi’s skin.

“Then...you could keep going. Maybe do my legs, too?”

Kay tugs the sheet down, and Cassian almost groans because, as he suspected, Bodhi’s naked. The droid’s hands sweep down Bodhi’s sides, the pilot shivering under his touch.

Cassian unfastens his pants. No, he doesn’t mind at all.

Kay keeps sliding his hands down golden skin until he reaches Bodhi’s feet. Slowly, gently, he lifts one foot in his hands, massaging carefully.

Bodhi purrs. A new number appears in Kay’s vision, this time in the upper right. Cassian’s seen that one before and he smirks. It’s the droid’s own internal temperature, and it just rose.

Kay works his way up Bodhi’s calf before switching to the other foot, giving it the same treatment, and then once he’s reached Bodhi’s knee he rearranges himself, kneeling on the foot of the bed, metal knees sinking deep into the mattress on each side. Kay puts his hands on Bodhi’s hamstrings, and the pilot hums deep in his throat.

“I should have guessed you’d be good at this,” Bodhi says, smiling into his pillow. Kay kneads his way up Bodhi’s thighs, and the man moans. “Stars, you hands are so big, this feels amazing.”

Kay’s temperature increases again, and another number appears below it. Bodhi’s heart and respiration rates are still rising, too.

“I find your responses enjoyable,” Kay says. “I like expanding my dataset on you. It’s my fastest-growing database, and only Cassian’s is more extensive.”

Bodhi rises up to look at Kay over his shoulder. He looks a little too gleeful to be innocent. “Speaking of Cassian, you can make a holo from your memory files, right?”

“Yes.”

The glee deepens into wickedness. “We could show him what we’re doing now. I know he told you to take care of me.”

Both of Kay’s numbers rise sharply. “I find this a favorable interpretation of his desires.”

Bodhi grins. “See, Cass? Kay’s doing a good job.”

Cassian swallows and pulls his cock out, already hard and starting to leak. He strokes in time with Kay’s kneading, getting lost in the sight of it and Bodhi’s sounds and the memory of both his lovers’ bodies.

Kay reaches Bodhi’s ass and he squeezes. Bodhi’s spine arches, pushing his hips back against Kay’s hands, and moans. The fire flashing through Cassian has him moaning a little, too.

“Kriff, Kay,” Bodhi pants. A few more squeezes, and Bodhi’s hips start rolling, grinding his cock against the mattress.

“Hm,” Kay says, and reaches under Bodhi to roll him onto his back.

Cassian stops breathing, and he forces his hand to be still, too. Bodhi’s gorgeous, hair fanning out on the pillow, lust-blown eyes staring up at Kay (at Cassian too, now), lean body bare and golden, cock flushed and full and gleaming with precome. Cassian wishes he could close his lips around Bodhi, feel his heat filling his mouth while those elegant fingers fist in his hair and Kay holds him steady or caresses him or opens his body torturously slowly. He wants them both so much.

One of Kay’s hands holds Bodhi’s hip, pinning him in place, and the other skims up Bodhi’s stomach, leaving traces of oil on his skin and body hair, until he comes to a nipple. Cassian already knows that Bodhi isn’t nearly as sensitive there as he himself is, but it’s strangely satisfying to hear Kay’s noise of mild surprise at Bodhi’s lack of reaction. The droid isn’t disappointed, just continues his exploration, metal fingertips trailing over every inch of the human beneath him.

Bodhi, desperate for friction only moments before, has relaxed, watching Kay with a quiet fondness. It slows Cassian’s lust, too, affection blunting desire.

When Kay slides his hands into Bodhi’s hair, Bodhi's eyes drift shut and he hums in contentment. Kay makes a pleased noise and starts moving his fingers in slow circles. He continues for rather longer than necessary to confirm analyses.

“You should know I overheard you and Cassian during sexual activity three weeks ago,” Kay says.

Bodhi doesn’t open his eyes. “Oh? Learn anything exciting?”

“Yes,” Kay says, and then tightens one hand into a fist and slowly tugs Bodhi’s hair.

Bodhi’s mouth falls open and he makes a noise that starts as a loud moan and ends as a whine in the back of his throat, followed by a hissed curse.

“That is highly satisfactory,” Kay says, and does it again. By the third time, Bodhi is writhing and shouting. Cassian’s biting his own hand, breath ragged.

**_BANGBANGBANGBANG_ **

Both lovers freeze.

“FORCE ALMIGHTY, ROOK,” a half-familiar voice yells through the wall, “SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

Bodhi winces guiltily. “Sorry!”

Kay considers. “Do you wish to stop?”

Cassian laughs a little at Bodhi’s near-murderous expression.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no,’” Kay says. He finds and offers a pillow. “Here. You can yell into that.”

Bodhi gets another kind of look in his eye, takes the pillow, and throws it back on the bed. Then with a hand on Kay’s wrist, he guides the droid’s fingers to his mouth.

“Oh,” Kay says, voice crackling at the edges. Cassian doesn’t blame him; the sight of Bodhi’s cheeks hollowed around durasteel fingers is making his pulse pound in his ears. “Bodhi, the pillow has superior sound-absorption properties.”

Bodhi drags his lips up Kay’s fingers, pulling off of them with a sucking sound, and Cassian whimpers. “Yeah, well, your hand will muffle me a little and has superior getting-you-off properties.”

“That sentence is an affront,” Kay complains, and then moans when Bodhi drags his tongue between the droid’s fingers.

Kay’s free hand disappears and a moment later Bodhi moans around the fingers in his mouth and his eyes roll back. Cassian quickens his pace; Kay is only looking at Bodhi’s face, but it’s not difficult to extrapolate that he’s jerking Bodhi off. Cassian wonders which of them will come first. Fisting his own cock, Cassian isn’t sure it won’t be him.

Bodhi moans again, and he was right, Kay’s fingers down his throat does muffle the sound, enough that Cassian can still hear the slick, rhythmic sound of flesh on metal, of Bodhi fucking Kay’s fist.

Cassian and Bodhi both whine at the same time. The sounds accelerate and so does Bodhi’s breath, heart rate, Kay’s computation cycles. Bodhi’s coordination is falling apart and he gasps for breath, Kay sliding his wet fingers out to give him better air flow.

“Kriff, Kay, yes, almost, almost,” he chants, and brings Kay’s palm to cover his mouth, the whole bottom half of his face. Kay looks down, and Cassian sees the slick, flushed head of Bodhi’s cock in Kay’s durasteel grip and almost loses it right there, but then Bodhi’s hand is blocking the view, Kay’s hand still moving. Cassian hears the muffled yell of Bodhi’s orgasm as he angles his cock against his own body, coming all over his own chest and stomach, protecting Kay from the water and salt as much as reveling in the mess. Cassian forces himself to let go, breathing hard, trying to draw his own pleasure out as long as possible.

When Bodhi’s finished making a mess of himself, Kay brushes sweaty strands of hair away from his beautiful face, the better to see his completely blown eyes and blissed-out smile.

“Bodhi,” Kay says, as if he’s starting a sentence. He doesn’t find any other words, though, not before Bodhi smiles and drags Kay’s hand, gleaming with oil and traces of Bodhi’s come, to his mouth again.

“Your turn,” Bodhi says, and swallows the durasteel fingers up to the knuckle. Kay moans, though the volume quickly decreases as he internally adjusts the output of his vocabulator, and his free hand finds its way into Bodhi’s hair again. Bodhi hums, deep in his throat, swallows.

The droid’s limbs are trembling, now, and Cassian goes back to stroking himself. Kay’s almost there.

Bodhi turns his head a little to take Kay’s fingers even deeper, and Kay makes a garbled sound. That noise drags Cassian’s pleasure out of him in pulsing waves and the holo goes dark.

Going limp against the wall, Cassian catches his breath, smiling when a few seconds later, the words EMERGENCY RESTART appear in the holodisplay. The usual cycle of startup commands scrolls by, and then Kay’s optics come back online.

“Everything as it should be?” Bodhi asks, eyes half-closed. He’s clearly fighting to stay awake.

“Yes,” Kay says, and looks down. Bodhi’s wiped himself more or less clean during his restart, and Kay apparently decides it’s good enough because he pulls the sheet back up over Bodhi. The man’s eyes are closed by the time Kay’s optics go back to his face.

“Sleep well, Bodhi,” Kay says while smoothing his hair, voice soft.

“Mm. Good night, Kay,” Bodhi says back. Kay watches as his breathing deepens into sleep.

The holo ends.

Cassian tips sideways, a stupid grin on his face. He’s going to have to do something very nice indeed, and he’s going to make sure all three of them enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come thirst for robots with me here: [bright-elen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bright-elen).


End file.
